


we go together.

by orphan_account



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blurryface, Darkness, Hate, Hate relationship, M/M, Madness, Past Relationship(s), Souls, Spooky, Spooky Jim - Freeform, Suicide, do not read if you are easily triggered, josh dun's anxiety, joshler - Freeform, pact suicide, poisonous relationship, trigger warning, tyler joseph's insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (TRIGGER WARNING.)"you're vile. you'll never be as good as me.""i'm only scared because i know i'll never be."inspired by @boyaishere on instagram's work on josh's anxiety and tyler's blurryface.





	

footsteps down the hall.

he tenses up.

"spooky...?" he hears, a singsong that haunts his nightmares.

he shakes.

the door shudders. he hears a loud thump on the outside of the peeling wooden door.

"spooky," the voice calls again. "spooky, i know you're in there."

he freezes.

_ how? how does blurry know? every day i hide in a different spot. _

_ he always finds me. _

_ there are apertures in the door. he can see. _

tears flow down the red-haired boy's face.

there's nothing he can do.

he stands, the floorboards creak. he walks, the floorboards creak.

he touches the handle.

the floorboards creak.

"spooky, i can feel your hand," blurry whispers. "open the door, love."

he opens it.

he sees the man who haunts his nightmares. 

his black stained hands. his black stained neck. his eyes, completely covered by black smog.

he carries a knife. 

"i brought you a present, spooky!" blurry says, overly cheery. never good.

he stares.

he stares again.

he screams.

blurry is holding a body.

** his ** body. 

his mortal body.

his mortal body, with red smog spewing from a cut down his shoulder, eyes wide open, gleaming red.

his mortal body, a blinding red scar on his cheek, and his hair seemingly ablaze.

with a closer look, he sees that the soul is holding not just his body, but blurry's own.

** tyler. **

dead.

** josh. **

dead.

the dark parts of their hearts  **alive**. 

"we did it, spooky." blurry whispers, creeping towards the shaking soul ahead of him.

_ did what? _

_ we're still stuck here. _

what can he do?

he knows blurry will find him.

always.

neverending.

being found.

a cycle of vengeance.

"please," spooky whispers.

"please don't hurt me."

blurry smiles slowly.

"oh, spooky, you know i'd never hurt you," he croons, dragging his hand slowly down josh's jawline.

_lies. he lies,_ spooky hears.  


"josh," spooky whispers.

blurry steps closer. the knife in his hand softly pokes spooky's neck.

"he's not here, love."

spooky whimpers. red tears leak from his cheeks and roll down onto the floor, mixing with black smog.

"wh...why? what did we do?"

the knife digs deeper, just enough to break skin.

a bead of burning red liquid appears in the middle of spooky's neck.

"they jumped, darling." blurry coos, and brings out more smog.

spooky's tears get brighter the more they fall.

they coat his eyelids, beading upon sweat and skin.

_ don't give in, spooky. please. _

"s...should..." spooky begins.

blurry's smile becomes more and more toxic by the second.

"what, love?"

"should..." spooky starts, then shakes his head.

he can't.

he can't do that to josh.

_ never. _

~~** do it. ** ~~

~~** you know you want to. ** ~~

~~** do it for them. you'll be reunited. ** ~~

~~~~_ don't listen. _

_ i'm okay. _

_~~**do.**~~ n't.  
_

_ you're  ~~ **not okay.**~~ , spooky. _

_ y ~~o **u'r**~~ **e** okay. _

"get out," spooky whispers.

his tears still fall.

blurry's smile becomes devilish.

"get out," he says.

blurry presses the knife harder.

spooky chokes a bit.

"g-get OUT," he growls, and his tears become a neverending waterfall.

they gleam in the moonlight that seeps through a broken window.

the room is shattered.

blurry laughs, a dark and bone-chilling cackle.

"we did this to them, spooky. what do you think?"

spooky shakes his head as best he can.

_ stay alive, spooky. _

_ s **t ~~ay al~~** ~~iv~~ e. _

blurry tugs spooky's arm.

he has no choice but to follow.

he is led to a balcony.

"oh, spooky," blurry begins. "you precious thing,"

"how i'll miss you. your sense of purpose, drive, your love for destruction."

"your  ~~ **an.ge*r**~~."

blurry grabs a rope; he ties their wrists together. binds them.

"spooky," he says for the last time.

"you're  ** ~~vi*le.~~ y.o*u'll ~~NE*.VeR~~ be* as g ~~O*o~~ D a*s ~~ME.~~** ~~~~"

blurry stands on the edge of the railing.

~~**_ h e  j u m p _ ** _ s. _ ~~ spooky is pulled with him.

"i'm only scared," spooky whispers, falling towards his demise.

"i'm only scared because i know i'll never be."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @boyaishere on instagram. their art inspired this.  
> have a good night.  
> stay safe.  
> stay alive.


End file.
